The Stages
by bonesmad
Summary: Angela establishes where B&B are relationship wise by using the stages.....but Brennan still insists that she and Booth are not a couple


**The Stages **

1: Spend the night.

2: Spend the weekend.

3: Exchange keys.

4: Weekend away

5: Extended 10 day vacation

6: Move in together 

"Sweetie stop galloping!!" Angela paced after her friend.

"I can't talk to you right now Ange. I'm busy."

"No you're not! I know that because you can't continue with you're investigation until you get a facial reconstruction and last time I checked I was the only one around here that does that." Brennan stopped and turned around to face Angela.

"Ok Ange. I'm listening."

"Anyway I was drawing the face of one of the remains from limbo when it dawned on me. You and Booth are nearly on stage six!" she smiled.

"What?"

"Bren don't tell me you don't remember the stages? I told you about them when he was going out with Tessa."

"Oh right them."

"Anyway I was thinking and you and Booth have gone through them all, bar stage six."

"Ange I'm just going to stop you right there. Booth and I are not together so you can't compare us to these 'stages' as you call them." Brennan went to walk away.

"The stages can apply to anyone and you and Booth are practically a couple already, so just listen."

Brennan tapped her foot and looked at her watch.

"Ok but hurry up Booths coming over in a half an hour and I need to have a face to give him!"

"Ok well stage one spend the night. You do that every time you work late on a case and fall asleep at each others places…" Brennan interrupted.

"Spending the night implies sleeping together and Booth and I didn't do that."

"The stages are what the stages are they don't imply anything and they can't be dissected and probed so stop it Bren." Angela wasn't going to listen to any arguments. "Anyway them you moved on to stage two, spend the weekend."

"Now I know we never did that."

"I beg to differ Sweetie! What about the time you got shot in the side, which Bren I'm still really mad about, and when you got out of hospital Booth refused to leave you alone for the weekend and he stayed at your house!"

"Firstly I didn't get shot the bullet just barely grazed my side and secondly…" She sighed as Angela interrupted her.

"Good you're finally seeing things my way, now stage three. You swapped keys after that serial killer broke in and captured you in your home and Booth had to break down your door to help you."

"Well…" again she wasn't aloud speak. Angela was the only one that could make her be quiet.

"Then stage four. Weekend away."

"We never…"

"How long again was your skint as Roxie and Tony?" Angela smiled.

"That was work! That can not possibly count, besides that was before the keys and the weekend."

"It doesn't matter in what order you go through them as long as you don't just skip one. Now stage five."

"What's that again?"

"Extended vacation."

Brennan realised what was coming next. "Oh…"

"And you and our resident G-man came back from a two week vacation less then a month ago am I right?"

"Well that was a career break recommended by Gordon Gordon, to help up re-establish our partnership. So that definitely doesn't count."

"Yes it does and why did you just call him Gordon Gordon?"

"I picked that up from Booth." She shrugged not realising that that comment was not helping her argument.

"Thanks for helping to prove my point. So to get back to what I was saying. According to my research you and Booth are moving onto stage six. Moving in together. Oh Sweetie this is great!" Angela hugged her friend. It took a few seconds for what Angela had said to sink in for Brennan.

"No hang on Ange! Booth and I haven't even kissed and you have us moving in together!

Now please stop acting like a teenager and get on with your job! Ange I need you too go do what you get paid to do." She turned around and walk away. "Oh and Angela try not to let your mind run wild with any more stories! Booth and I are not together!"

"Not yet." Angela mumbled and she went to do her work.

Half an hour later Booth walked in to Angela's office to see the picture of the victim that she had made. He stood beside the Angelator and looked at his partner who was sitting on the couch.

"Bones do you know how much time we spend on the phone and in the car together giving updates to each others on the cases we work! We should just live together!" his laughter was interrupted by the cushion Brennan threw at him and by Angela's laughter.

"What did I say now?"


End file.
